Siempre contigo
by Aoi the Silent
Summary: Pues esta es una de mis primeras historias con mi OC, esta historia es Sonadow (chicoxchico)
1. Chapter 1

Cerca de una gran casa se encontraban dos erizos uno de color azul claro, de muy buen parecer y color de ojos verdes como unas hermosas esmeraldas, el otro erizo era negro con franjas rojas en sus púas y ojos carmín realmente muy apuesto. Ellos dos se veían secretamente pues sabían que su relación no sería aceptada por la sociedad, por lo que solo podían demostrar su cariño a escondidas, por un tiempo la relación seguía de maravilla pero como el erizo bicolor salía mucho de viaje por su trabajo en GUN ya casi no pasaba tiempo con su pareja.

Sonic: Shadow... ¿vas a volver a salir? (mientras lo tomaba del brazo)

Shadow: si, es algo urgente y no puedo defraudar a la organización (mientras abrazaba a Sonic por la cintura) regresare pronto...

Sonic: (baja la mirada) es que ya no pasamos tiempo juntos y yo...

Shadow: (levanta el rostro del erizo) vamos faker! no te preocupes, cuando regrese aremos lo que tú quieras (se acerca al rostro de Sonic y le da un hermoso beso)

Sonic: de acuerdo... te estaré esperando (se separa de él) entonces nos vemos y cuídate mucho

Shadow: tenlo por seguro, nos veremos entonces

Después de que Shadow se marchara Sonic solo se dispuso a correr para olvidar que estaría solo por algunas semanas que para él era una eternidad.

Mientras tanto en el pequeño pueblo de mobius Amy y Cream junto con Cheese se dirigían a la casa de Sonic en sus manos llevaban unas canastas con comida y postres pues querían invitar a Sonic a un picnic

Cream: Amy... ¿crees que el señor Sonic se encuentre en casa?...

Amy: por supuesto y si no está...mmm... pues lo buscamos

Cream: ¿no crees que sea muy difícil encontrarlo?

Amy: no te preocupes, la fuerza del amor me guiara y recuerda que el lazo del destino nos une (le brillan los ojos)

(yo: etto... en tus sueños Amy XD)

Cream: ok Amy...

Mientras que Sonic corría se encontró con un zorro negro con varias heridas desmayado bajo un árbol Sonic se acercó más y observo que tenía un rostro muy fino y lucia realmente delicado, lo levanto y lo llevo a un pequeño hospital en el pueblo para que recibiera ayuda médica, a lo lejos Amy lo había visto y se preocupó al ver salir a Sonic del hospital cubierto de sangre.

Amy: Sonikku! (corría hacia él) ¿Que te ha sucedido? ¿Estás bien?

Sonic: ¿esto?... no te preocupes es que lleve un sujeto herido hasta aquí

Amy: menos mal (lo abraza) Sonikku te gustaría acompañarnos a un picnic? Tail y Knuckles estarán allí también

Sonic: ¡no suena nada mal! nada más deja me limpio y enseguida las alcanzo

Enseguida Sonic se marchó para limpiarse la sangre y los alcanzo en un pequeño lago muy hermoso, buscaron un lugarcito debajo de un árbol en donde colocar la manta y empezar a comer, sin embargo los cuatro notaban a nuestro amiguito azul muy deprimido

Tails: ¿Sonic te encuentras bien?

Sonic: ¿he? oh... no es nada...

Tails: recuerda que soy tu mejor amigo y sé muy bien cuando algo te pasa... Sonic no me mientas y di lo que te sucede

Sonic:(se levanta de golpe) ya te dije que no es nada Tails!

Amy: (lo abraza) Sonikku... no te pongas así...solo quiere ayudarte y tu querida novia también lo hará si le dices que te sucede...

Sonic: (se enfada un poco) ¿oye desde cuando soy tu novio?

Amy: siempre lo hemos sido desde que me rescataste de metal Sonic

Sonic: suéltame no te considero mi novia, solo como una buena amiga nada mas

Amy: (se enoja y saca su martillo) ¡COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARME DE ESA FORMA!

Knukcles y Tails: Amy calmate! (Tratan de pararla)

Sonic: ¡Amy ya deberías de dejar esa obsesión por mí!

Amy: (mas cabreada se zafa de Tails y Knuckles y persigue a Sonic) ¡VUELVE AQUÍ ERIZO IDIOTA!

Sonic: (sin parar de correr) Uwaaaaaa perdona Amy (de repente choca con el zorro negro que había salvado hace unas horas antes) lo siento amigo no me fije por donde iba (lo mira) eres tú! pero que haces aquí? Estabas muy herido deberías volver al hospital!

?: No te preocupes estoy bien (se levanta y ayuda a Sonic a levantarse también ) debo darte las gracias por ayudarme, nunca nadie me habían ayudado antes

Sonic: no es nada, ayudar es lo que hago

?: En verdad te lo agradezco no me he presentado correctamente mi nombre es Scary the fox mucho gusto (le da un apretón de manos)

Sonic:(respondiendo el apretón) mi nombre es Sonic the hedgehog... por cierto no te he visto por aquí ¿eres nuevo?

Scary: sip, de hecho vivo cerca del desierto de mobius...

Amy: (apenas llegando) ¡NO ESCAPARAS DE MI IRA!

Sonic: Uwaaaa! tenemos que irnos, luego me cuentas lo demás (le toma la mano a Scary y usa su super velocidad)

Amy: ¡SONIC NO HUYAS!

(Yo: Amy me das mucho miedo pobre Sonic T-T)

Después de correr por un rato se detienen en la casa de Sonic, al frenar tan bruscamente Scary sale volando

Scary: auch... me dolió... (mareado)

Sonic: disculpa debí ser más cuidadoso contigo...

Scary: no hay problema... (observa alrededor) es tu casa?

Sonic: sip... jeje dime donde vivirás de ahora en adelante?

Scary: bueno todavía no he encontrado un lugar, así que duermo por el momento en el bosque...

Sonic: eso es terrible... mmm...Puedes quedarte conmigo si quieres...

Scary: ¿seguro? tu familia no se molestara?

Sonic: not problem!

Scary: (observa alrededor y se fija en unas fotos enmarcadas de su salvador y de Shadow muy juntitos) ¿él no se enojara? (pensando en que Shadow era su novio)

Sonic: y ¿por qué crees que se enojaría?

Scary: bueno solo decía… se ven muy bien los dos juntos (sonreía)

(Yo: jajajaja este Scary)

Sonic: (rojo como tomate) a que te refieres?

Scary: (ve a Sonic super sonrojado y sonreía mas) entonces no estaba equivocado con ese erizo negro...

Sonic: ¡No es lo que piensas! Solo es un buen amigo (enojado)

Scary: jejejeje es mejor que me marche, no quiero molestarte, con mis problemas

Sonic: he? no, no te vayas! no estoy enojado contigo... es verdad siento algo por Shadow...pero ...es solo que no quiero estar solo... (Baja la mirada)

Scary: (mirándolo y se acerca) que sucede? (le levanta la cara) aquel erizo no se encuentra a tu lado?

Sonic: es que... siempre sale de viaje por mucho tiempo y no ha estado conmigo para nada...

Scary: (lo consuela) no te preocupes apuesto que piensa mucho en ti Sonic...

Sonic: no se lo cuentes a nadie, ¡por favor!

Scary: no lo are... pero no te deprimas por algo así deberías creer en el... (Sonreía)

Sonic no sabía por qué le había confesado su secreto a un completo extraño, pero algo en él supo que era confiable y que no lo traicionaría...


	2. Chapter 2

Al ver la insistencia de Sonic para que se quedara, fue convencido y acepto la oferta, pero solo hasta que Shadow volviera de su viaje, durante ese lapso Scary sobre protegía a Sonic, era muy cuidadoso con él pues sentía que se lo debía por haberle ayudado y por dejarle quedar en su casa, sin embargo a veces Scary se alejaba mucho de Sonic, y el erizo azul se había dado cuenta de eso, pero no le tomo importancia, hasta que un día Sonic sintió curiosidad de por qué se había decidido quedarse en este pueblo...

Sonic: hey Scary ¿porque decidiste marcharte de tu aldea?

Scary:(baja sus orejas) por nada en especial (desvía la mirada)

Sonic: No creo que sea esa la razón acaso ocurrió algo en tu aldea?

Scary: enserio no es nada importante (se voltea rápidamente)

Sonic: (se coloca de nuevo enfrente de él) Vamos amigo! (sonríe) puedes confiar en mí

Scary: (con voz baja) me tenían miedo... todos...me tenían miedo...

Sonic: ¿he? no me pareces alguien tenebroso, ni mucho menos peligroso...

Scary: (interrumpiendo) lo soy!... soy un asesino...(empezaba a llorar)

Sonic: ¿de qué hablas? (se acerca al rostro de Scary) no me pareces que seas esa clase de persona...

Scary: ¡LO SOY!

Sonic: ¿por qué lo dices? ¿qué sucedió?

Scary: (dudó en contarlo pero después de pensarlo le contó todo) yo... originalmente era molestado por todos los de mi aldea, puesto que cada una de nuestras familias y la mía incluida pertenecían a clanes de guerreros muy poderosos... yo era el único débil...era la decepción de mi clan...tanto fue su vergüenza hacia mí que me desterraron de ellos... viví solo por algunos años, sin embargo algo extraño me sucedió...

Sonic: ¿algo extraño?...

Scary: si...esa vez…un grupo de busca pleitos cambiaron sus burlas a agresiones...llegaron a herirme gravemente... uno de ellos querían darme el golpe de gracia y... y... (Empieza a llorar)

Sonic: Scary... ¿qué paso?... (Lo tranquiliza)

Scary: mi conciencia se nubló... y enloquecí completamente... no recuerdo que más paso... pero cuando logre recuperar la razón... ellos... ellos estaban muertos..

Sonic: ¿tú los asesinaste a todos? (impactado)

Scary: si... se supone que era más débil que ellos... pero sucedió... Y no fue la única vez... es por ello que me empezaron a temer... tuve que irme de ahí...

Sonic: Entonces las heridas que llevabas ese día que te encontré...

Scary: no eran heridas, solo simples rasguños la sangre que vistes fueron de mis victimas (se levanta y camina hacia la puerta)

Sonic: ¿dónde vas?...

Scary: es mejor irme...no me gustaría que te pasara algo malo por mi culpa...

Sonic:(lo agarra por el brazo) Scary no tienes que irte! a pesar de lo que me has dicho no dejaría que te marcharas...¡eres mi amigo! no te podría dejar solo!

Scary: Pero... no quiero causarte más problemas... (Tratándose de zafar)

Sonic: No me importa! (se resbala hacia atrás y como estaba aferrado a Scary se cae junto con el)

Scary: ¿he?... (Sonrojado al estar tan cerca de la cara de Sonic)

Sorpresivamente una figura que había estado tanto tiempo viajando abre la puerta de la casa de Sonic, para estar un rato con nuestro pequeño erizo y atónito observa la escena que se encontraba enfrente de sus ojos...

Shadow: ...

Sonic: Shadow!...

Scary: (se quita inmediatamente de Sonic) no... no... no es lo que usted cree...

Shadow: (furioso) ¡TU BASTARDO! (Golpea a Scary y este cae violentamente en el suelo pegándose en la cabeza, Scary empezó a sangrar)

Sonic: (se levanta y trata de parar a Shadow) Detente! solo fue un accidente, nos resbalamos y...

Shadow: (furioso lo empuja y el erizo azul cae de sentón) ¿un accidente?... que excusa tan tonto, además ¿qué hace el aquí?

Sonic: auch... (Se levanta nuevamente) por favor cálmate...

Scary: (se levanta y mira fijamente a Shadow sin expresión alguna)...

Sonic: él no tenía un lugar donde quedarse y le ofrecí...

Shadow: (se dirige a Scary) querías aprovecharte de él... ¿verdad imbécil?...

Scary: (de forma muy veloz agarra por el cuello a Shadow y lo empuja hasta la pared empezando a ahorcarlo)...

Shadow: (tratándose de zafar sin mucho éxito) argh... suéltame imbécil...

Sonic: SCARY ¿QUE HACES? ¡SUELTALO!

Scary no respondía a los grito de Sonic, entonces nuestro erizo azul se dio cuenta que el problema que atormentaba a Scary estaba ocurriendo nuevamente

Sin embargo Sonic no le importo y se abalanzo sobre el para detenerlo, Shadow cayo tosiendo y tratando de incorporarse mientras que Scary golpeaba fuertemente a Sonic ocasionando que sangrara, al sentir la sangre y las lágrimas que provenían del erizo azul se detuvo.

Scary: SONIC? (apartándose de él y volteando a ver a Shadow) No... yo no.. yo no quería...(lagrimas)

Sonic: Scary... no te preo... (Es interrumpido por Scary)

Scary: (llorando) lo siento, lo siento (sale corriendo)

Sonic: ¡ESPERA!


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic se quedó a lado de Shadow para explicarle bien la situación, el erizo ojicarmin levantándose pregunta...

Shadow: ya veo... con que era eso (suspira) me lo hubieras explicado antes y este lío no hubiera ocurrido

Sonic: ¡no me dejaste explicarte!, ¡es tu culpa!

Shadow: ok, ok, actué precipitadamente, lo siento... pero ahora ¿dónde diablos se metió ese sujeto?

Sonic: no lo sé... pudo haberse ido a cualquier parte, pero... ya sé! tal vez este en el lugar donde lo encontré!

Shadow: ¿estás seguro que está ahí?

Sonic: of course! ¡vamos Shadow!

Los dos erizos se pusieron en marcha al lugar donde el ojiverde encontró al zorro negro, cuando llegaron en efecto se encontraba allí debajo del árbol mirando hacia el horizonte pensando, cuando se percató que los dos erizos lo habían visto inmediatamente se levantó...

Sonic: por fin te encontramos! (se va acercando a Scary)

Scary: ALEJATE! (le grita mientras retrocedía) no quiero volverte a lastimar, ni al señor Shadow... por favor déjame solo...

Shadow: ... (Solo observando la situación)

Sonic: déjanos ayudarte! tal vez ...

Scary: no puedes ayudarme!... esto... no...(Retrocediendo aún más)

Sonic: No eres para nada un tipo malo, me has ayudado! ... yo también he...

Scary: (negando) no he hecho nada solo te he provocado problemas con el señor Shadow (mirando al erizo bicolor) espero que me disculpe...

Dicho eso Scary sale corriendo, Sonic y Shadow trataron de detenerlo sin embargo Scary sabia técnicas de escape por lo que logró evadirlos, ninguno de los tres se habían dado cuenta del botnik que los estaba observando detrás de los arboles...

Eggman: que conveniente es esto ojojojojojojo (su disque risa maliciosa -.-´)

Scary paso caminando largo rato dentro de un bosque que se ubicaba entre el pueblo se Sonic y Green Hill Zone por el camino se topa con un tipo con forma de huevo XD

Eggman: oh! que tenemos aquí, un pequeño zorrito el gran Eggman ha escuchado tu pequeño problema y me gustaría ayudarte

Scary: ¿y usted quién es?

Eggman: Soy el doctor Robotnik pero todos me conocen como Eggman

Scary: ¿doctor? pero si no estoy enfermo!

Eggman mente: este zorro es bastante tonto (detrás de la nuca sale una gotita) será fácil convencerlo!

Eggman: no es eso... soy un científico, el más inteligente debo aclarar, y soy el único que puede ayudarte... si aceptas claro está

Scary: pero esto no puede solucionarse, disculpe señor pero...

Eggman: no hay problema! claro que tiene una solución solo déjamelo a mí (sonríe maliciosamente)

Scary mente: no estoy muy seguro sobre esto, pero... no quiero seguir lastimando a nadie más... no quiero...

Eggman: podrás estar alado de Sonic sin preocuparte de hacerle daño (le susurra en el oído) vamos acepta!, no te arrepentirás (le extiende su mano)

Scary a pesar de su corto tiempo con el ojiverde lo quería mucho por lo que acepto la ayuda de Eggman sin imaginarse que eso lo llevaría hacia a un caos, inocentemente y creyendo en las mentiras del cara de huevo se fue con el hacia su base.

_de nuevo con los dos erizos

Sonic: lo has encontrado Shadow?

Shadow: no, aun no... ¡Rayos ese tipo es bueno!

Sonic: (se acerca a Shadow) estoy preocupado por el, se veía muy deprimido (baja sus orejitas)

Shadow: No te preocupes tanto por el, apenas si lo conoces (se notaba un poco de enojo es su tono de voz)

Sonic: oh vaya ya te enojaste... (Observa fijamente a Shadow mientras este desviaba su mirada) no me digas que estas celoso jejejejejeje

Shadow: (sonrojadisimo) ¡claro que no estoy celoso!...¿por qué lo estaría?

Sonic: ¡awww! si estas celoso

Shadow: claro que no lo estoy FAKER!

Sonic: si lo estas (tono burlón)

Shadow: ¡que no!

Sonic: que si (tono burlón)

Y así estuvieron por dos horas peleándose (O.o´) hasta que el ojiverde interrumpió la discusión con un abrazo, dándole un pequeño beso en los labios de erizo bicolor, inmediatamente Shadow se sonroja.

Sonic: no tienes por qué ponerte celoso, ya sabes que eres el único que amo...

Shadow: ¿entonces por qué te preocupas tanto por él?

Sonic: tal vez porque me ha recordado a mi (baja las orejas un poco)

Shadow: no entiendo, ¿a que te refieres?

Sonic: mmm... esto paso antes de nos conociéramos, (se recarga en el pecho de Shadow) yo tenía un problema idéntico al de Scary, ¿sabes? al principio cuando intentaba utilizar las Chaos Emeralds sucedió algo... (Aprieta un poco el pecho de Shadow)

Shadow: ¿he? ¿Cómo?

Sonic: antes no podía controlar bien la energía de esas esmeraldas, mi forma super no era el mismo que actualmente (se aferra a Shadow) es un muy mal recuerdo... aquel super Sonic era... maligno, "Fleetway" Super Sonic...


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow se confundió más, no entendía lo que el ojiverde le decía nunca se imaginaria a Sonic de esa forma, el ojiverde se separó un poco del ojicarmin.

Sonic: Amy y Tails saben lo que me pasó, es un mal recuerdo, me es difícil creer que Amy sienta algo por mí a pesar de lo que sucedido...

_flashback_

Sonic: vamos Eggman! intenta atraparme (mientras le sacaba la lengua y mostraba la esmeralda a su enemigo) ¿o ya no quieres la Emerald? (burlándose)

Eggman: ¡argh! TU CONDENADO ERIZO! (mientras le perseguía con unos de sus robots gigantes)

Sonic: no se para que te esfuerzas, no tienes ninguna Emerald en tu poder, en cambio yo, las tengo todas... ¡ríndete cabeza huevo!

Eggman: NO ME IMPORTA TE LAS QUITARE DE TU FRÍO CADÁVER (jala de un interruptor de su cabina de mando) te tengo una sorpresa (una compuerta se abre en el pecho de la gran máquina, mostrando a través de un vidrio la master emerald) jejejeje te aplastare tan fácilmente como a una hormiga.

Sonic: (facepalm)¡ por dios knuckles! ¿Cómo carajo eres el guardián de la master emerald?!

Knuckles: (apenas llegando, lucia preocupado, pero cambio de actitud al escuchar la última frase que dijo el ojiverde) Como te atreves a decirme algo así imbécil!? Yo soy un gran guardián...

Sonic: no me digas... y todas las veces que te la han robado (tono burlón) te engañan fácilmente y ademas casi todos te la han quitado en este lugar, me sorprende que te consideres todavía un guardián

Knuckles: TU... (Enojado hasta no poder más) ¡ME LAS VAS A PAGAR! (preparado para golpearlo)

Eggman: oigan par de tontos se están olvidando de mi (le sale unas cuantas venitas en la frente del panzón XD)

Sonic: ok... terminemos la discusión otro día, es hora de acabar con el "huevo cocido" (posición de ataque)

Knuckles: es cierto! la master emerald ha estado extraña últimamente... es muy inestable en estos momentos

Sonic: como dices? la master emerald es inestable?

Knuckles: no debemos dejar que Eggman utilice su energía, podría ser muy peligroso! tenemos que detenerlo inmediatamente antes de que sea tarde

Sonic: all right! (la típica pose de Sonic con el pulgar hacia arriba) hagamos esto! (Sonic realiza un spin dash, sin embargo este lo esquiva fácilmente rápidamente golpea a Sonic tan fuerte que lo manda a volar, estrellándose con algunas montañas, hasta atravesarlas y la más grande logra detenerlo, mientras tanto Tails y Amy llegaron volando sobre el "tornado" en ayuda de Sonic)

Tails: Sonic te encuentras bien... (es interrumpido por Amy quien grita con más fuerza)

Amy: UWAAAAAAAAAAA SONIKKU! ESE MALDITO (Saca su martillo) VOY A DARLE UNOS BUENOS MATILLASOS POR LASTIMARTE (mueve locamente su martillo)

Tails: ¡Amy cálmate! es muy peligroso que lo enfrentes sola

Amy: NO ME IMPORTA, LASTIMO A MI QUERIDO SONIKKU, ¡NO LO PERDONARE! (GRITA FURIOSA)

Sonic: Tails, Amy estoy bien, no se preocupen (tratando de salir de hueco que había dejado después de impactar con la montaña)

Tails: menos mal, Sonic te estaremos cubriendo la espalda (se eleva mientras decía esto)

Sonic: OK! (se dirige nuevamente hacia el robot) no dejare que me golpes otra vez

Mientras tanto knuckles trataba de hacerle frente a la máquina de Eggman pero sus intentos eran en vano, en cambio estaba recibiendo una tremenda golpiza, la master emerald poco a poco se cubría con un aura negra que Sonic percibió a lo lejos, mientras se acercaba Sonic empezó a sentirse un poco mal se dio cuenta de que esto iba a resultar muy mal, Sonic intento darle varios golpes pero nada funcionaba el robot era increíblemente poderoso todo apuntaba que el ojiverde perdería, Tails junto con Amy en un intento desesperado empezó a dispararle sin tener efecto alguno.

Eggman: que "insectos" tan molestos (con un movimiento del brazo del robot golpea el aeroplano de Tails y este cae) eso es por ser tan molestos

Sonic: NOOOOOOOO TAILS, AMY! (corre hacia donde había caído el "Tornado" ) esto no puede estar pasando (al llegar empieza a buscar entre los escombros) Resistan! (saca a los dos muy mal heridos) por favor resistan! (los dos no respondían, el ojiverde empezó a enfadarse, por primera vez, saca inmediatamente las 7 Chaos emeralds) maldito seas Eggman, no te perdonare jamás lo que acabas de hacer.

Knuckles: ¡Sonic cálmate! ¿Qué pasa contigo? no debes perder la calma...

Sin hacerle caso aparta al echigna de una forma muy ruda, realmente estaba muy cabreado, las chaos emeralds brillaron intensamente, el ojiverde fue envuelto por un brillo dorado, sin embargo cuando se acercó lo suficiente a la máquina de Eggman la master emerald desato un intenso brillo que repentinamente se tornó negro y como consecuencia las chaos emeralds brillaron de igual forma, la furia del ojiverde aumentaba cada vez más, su mente se nubló completamente gracias a ese sentimiento, su apariencia cambio, en sus guantes del ojiverde se podían verse una filosas garras, sus dientes se volvieron tan filosos como una sierra y su mirada cambio a una psicópata, su voz se había vuelto más grave junto con un tono de locura que hizo temblar al echigna y a Eggman, con simplemente un movimiento de su mano logró partir en dos al enorme robot al igual que la master emerald, el echigna quedo impresionado del gran poder que poseía ahora Sonic, enseguida el ojiverde sonrió de una forma espeluznante...

Evil super Sonic: que insignificantes, solo son escorias que ocupan espacio en este miserable mundo (reía)

Knuckles: ¿Sonic? ¿por qué estas ablando de esa manera? (se acercaba poco a poco al erizo dorado)

Evil Super Sonic: jejejejejeje, no deberías hablarme de esa forma tan amigable, (golpea al echigna mandándolo a volar sin ningún esfuerzo y este choca con una roca desmayándose con el impacto)

Eggman: (saliendo de los escombros de su máquina) tu... erizo, ¿quién eres en realidad?

Evil Super Sonic: ¿mmm? je, soy Sonic, no... Mejor dicho alguien superior, puedes llamarme Fleetway, aunque no creo que haya sido necesario mencionártelo, porque morirás aquí mismo (mostrando una sonrisa que heló al cabeza huevo)

Eggman: (nervioso al ver que Fleetway se le acercaba) o...oye... no t…te precipites... ¿qué te parece si trabajas para mí?... ¡eso es! ¡Serás el general de mi armada! ¿Qué te parece?

Fleetway Super Sonic: jajajjajajajaja ¿crees que ayudaría a alguien como tú? no me hagas reír (se acerca al huevo y le ase un corte profundo en el brazo de Eggman)

Eggman: Argh! (cae al suelo por el dolor del brazo) Sonic detente...

Fleetway Super Sonic: (levanta al gordo por el cuello y empezó a estrangularlo) me fascina oír tus gritos gordito pero es mejor que te mate de una vez o prefieres que te descuartice aún vivo (reía)

Fleetway estaba a punto de cortarle completamente el brazo de Eggman sin embargo fue detenido por el abrazo de la chica de rosa

Amy: ¡detente Sonikku! ¡No lo hagas! tú no eres así sé que Eggman es nuestro enemigo... pero no serias capaz de matarlo... ¡no al Sonikku que yo amo!

Fleetway Super Sonic: ¡Suéltame! (Aventándola hacia un lado)

Amy: (se vuelve a poner de pie y corre de nuevo hacia el erizo dorado) por favor... reacciona! Tails está bien solo esta inconsciente… Por favor vuelve a la normalidad (llorando)

Fleetway Super Sonic: eres muy fastidiosa (sin titubear le da un zarpazo a Amy, la chica de rosa empieza a sangra mucho, fleetway la levanta y con su mano libre apunta para atravesarla del pecho completamente pero en ese momento recibió una pedrada en la cabeza que provenía de los escombros del "tornado"

Tails: (apenas sosteniéndose) DÉJALA ella solo quería... (se desmaya antes de terminar la oración)

Al ver esto Fleetway soltó a Amy, su color dorado fue desvaneciéndose al igual que esa apariencia tan extraña... el ojiverde se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, no sabía que hacer... empezó a tener miedo de sí mismo... Eggman aprovecho la oportunidad de huir mientras que Sonic temblaba de miedo...

_ Final del flashback_

Shadow: ya veo... ¿y entonces Fleetway o como se llame?

Sonic: bueno... hasta ahora no me ha vuelto a pasar (se presiona el pecho) pero sé que sigue ahí

Shadow: pero... ¿cuándo estas en modo Super?...

Sonic: no te preocupes por eso he tratado de no enfadarme en ese estado porque sé que sería muy peligroso

Shadow: ¿y el extraño comportamiento de la master emerald?

Sonic: no lo sé... al poco tiempo esta volvió a la normalidad... como si esa energía negativa se hubiera drenado de ella...

Shadow: oh esa energía negativa fue transferida a ti, por lo que surgió una versión corrompida de Super Sonic

Sonic: tal vez sea eso... de todas formas tenemos que encontrar a Scary o si no alguien podría lastimarlo o aun peor ser herido por Scary

Shadow: muy bien! no hay tiempo que perder...

Siguieron buscando sin parar pero no encontraron nada, Scary se había esfumado, el ojicarmin y el ojiverde tuvieron que rendirse pues les resulto imposible encontrarlo por lo que regresaron a casa...

_En la base de Eggman_

Scary se encontraba esperando al doctor en un cuarto aparentemente vacío.

Scary: este lugar se ve tan tenebroso (de pronto escucha una voz que parecía ser de Eggman)

Eggman: realmente eres un zorro muy tonto jooo jojojojo

Scary: ¿he? ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿no pensaba ayudarme?

Eggman: ¿ayudarte? que risa, claro que no! al parecer no me conoces, pretendo acabar con Sonic y vengarme de Shadow por traicionarme y tu zorrito me ayudaras jojojojojo

Scary: ¡yo nunca los lastimaría! no te ayudare (intentando escapar del lugar)

Eggman: ya lo veremos (en ese momento Scary es atrapado por varios robots, este se acerca y le apunta con un arma eléctrica inmovilizándolo) será genial robotizarte


	5. Chapter 5

Estuvieron los dos erizos muy preocupados por la desaparición de aquel zorro negro, Sonic no podía dejar de pensar en él, pues en el pequeño lapso que estuvieron juntos, ya lo consideraba como un buen amigo.

_¿Qué te parece si le pedimos ayuda a tu amigo el zorro de dos colas?_ propuso el oji-carmín

_Esta bien mientras más rápido mejor_ dijo esperanzado de que su amigo si fuera capaz de encontrarlo

_Ya no te preocupes faker veras que lo encontraremos muy pronto_ le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla

_Gracias Shadow...siempre estas cuando lo necesito...eres el mejor_ le abrazo cariñososamente

De inmediato partieron al taller de Tails, solo tardaron unos segundos y por su precipitada entrada asustaron al pobre Zorro que se encontraba trabajando en su "tornado"

_¡Hola Tails!

_¡Sonic, Shadow! ¡ Cuanto tiempo!_dijo alegre el joven zorro_ veo que les va bien como pareja_ dijo feliz pues al ser el mejor amigo del erizo azul, sus secretos de este era siempre compartido con el

_Sep jejeje_rio feliz el oji-esmeralda_ pero...Tails tenemos un problema_ dijo preocupado alarmando un poco al zorro

_¿Qué pasa?

_Estamos en busca de un zorro azabache que ha desaparecido_ agregó Shadow inmediatamente

_¿Zorro azabache?_ preguntó Tails_

_ Así es...es un zorro con bastantes problemas...además de que se convirtió en un buen amigo mío_

_¿Me podrías decir más sobre el Sonic?_dijo un poco molesto pues no le había comentado sobre ese misterioso zorro

_Tails no te pongas celoso, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo además de mi hermanito_ le alboroto el pelaje al zorrito de una manera fraternal

_jejejej, vale, vale, ya suéltame jejejeje...pero enserio necesito, entonces, más información sobre el

_Ok, su nombre es Scary the fox, es un zorro azabache de ojos carmín de cabello largo y en la punta de sus orejas y cola es blanco, no es de esta lugar...

_muy bien déjame buscar_ de una comporta salieron varios mini robots de búsqueda_ con estos amiguitos será fácil_ dijo orgulloso

_!Gracias Tails! ¡Te debo una!

_mmph_dijo un poco con indiferencia Shadow

_jejeje sigues igual de siempre Shadow

_Él tiene razón Shads_

_Como sea tenemos prisa ¿o no Sonic?

_Cierto, muy cierto Shad

_Pues no perdamos tiempo y comencemos con esto

Los mini robots partieron de inmediato, registrando todos los lugares del pueblo hasta las afueras de este, pero no encontraron nada, hasta que uno de estos robots de Tails por casualidad encontraron una pista, dejando muy evidente quien era.

_¡EGGMAN!_grito Sonic al enterarse del culpable de la desaparición del zorro azabache_ Maldito cabeza huevo

_No te preocupes Faker, estará bien...de seguro ese huevo podrido lo tiene como carnada para atraerte

_Es verdad Sonic, es probable que sea una trampa

_No me importa Tails, ¡él es un amigo y como tal tenemos que rescatarlo!

_cálmate, no ganaremos nada si nos precipitamos

_Pero Shad...

_El estará bien... ¿No viste su fuerza?...es demasiado fuerte para que ese Huevo podrido lo retenga por mucho tiempo, tal vez ya haya escapado...

_Y qué tal si no...¿Qué tal si...?

_Esta bien Sonic… iremos de inmediato...pero primero avisemos a todos...no podemos dejar solo a un amigo ¿Verdad?

_!Gracias Tails!

Tails empezó a llamar a todos los amigos de Sonic, y cuando estuvieron todos reunidos se marcharon a la base "secreta" de Eggman, que más obvia no podía ser, sin saber que una "pequeña" sorpresa les aguardaría allí adentro.

"El tornado" atravesó todos los escudos de Eggman con facilidad hasta poder penetrar en la base del gordinflón, cuando Tails aterrizó, Sonic se fue a toda pasta a buscar al zorro azabache

_¡SONIC ESPERA!_grito Tails cuando se dio cuentas de que Sonic se había ido_jooo tan precipitado como siempre

_Sonic siempre me deja atrás_ se quejó Amy al no poder prensarse del brazo del erizo

_Tan molesta como siempre_ le corto Shadow mirándola enojado_ iré tras él, ustedes busquen por toda la parte de abajo de la base, nosotros iremos a lo más alto de esta torre de mal gusto_ y terminando esto salió a toda pastilla tras Sonic

_¡Entendido!_contestaron todos al mismo tiempo

_No sé por qué le hacemos caso a ese erizo tan anti social_ reprochó Amy al no gustarle el comentario de Shadow de hace unos minutos antes_ no es mi jefe y yo solo le are caso a mi adorado Sonikku

_Amy...

_¿Sip Tails?

_¡Cállate!

_Con Sonic_

_ ¡¿Dónde estará ese mierdoso de Eggman?!_decía esto mientras revisaba todas las habitaciones de la base que era tan grande que parecía un laberinto, sin mencionar las innumerables trampas que había colocado ese gordo: pinchos que caían del techo, del suelo o hasta de las escaleras, los monigotes que salían por todos lados, los atajos, prensas ocultas y lo colorido de las luces que cegaban al pobre erizo azul

_¿Cómo es posible que tenga tanto dinero para hacer esto?_ se quejó el pobre que apenas había salido ileso de esas trampas, pero al fin pudo llegar a una habitación que se veía bastante sospechosa, se adentró en ella y entonces...

_¡Imposible!_exclamó incrédulo el oji-esmeralda al ver una escena que le provocó casi un infarto, Shadow estaba muy mal herido en los brazos de un androide bastante peculiar, aquella maquina tenía la forma de un zorro, parte del cuerpo del androide eran de color negro.

_Bienvenido Sonic...río Eggman_te presento a mi obra más poderosa que hayas visto

_No puede ser el... ¿o sí?

_Ohhh vaya que lo es..jojojojojo ¡te presento a metal Scary!

_¿Scary?...¿Qué le has hecho?

_Es bastante obvio erizo idiota...lo he robotizado...y como veras salió todo a la perfección_mira al androide_ deshazte de eso Scary, nuestro objetivo es dominar todo mobius.

_Entendido_ respondió el androide lanzando a Shadow en donde se encontraba el oji-esmeralda

_¡Shadow!_atrapo al oji-carmin antes de que cayera al suelo, pero cuando levanto la mirada para ver a Eggman, vio frente a frente a Metal Scary antes de sentir un golpe de tal magnitud que lanzo al erizo hacia una de las paredes de la base de Eggman que eran del acero más fuerte, cayendo inconsciente.

Metal Scary se acercó al inconsciente erizo para tomarlo del cuello

_¡Espera!, Sonic ya no es rival ya para nosotros jejeje, empecemos con lo más importante

_Recibido_ dejo caer al oji-esmeralda para marcharse pero antes de salir lo pateó en el estómago tirándolo hacia la puerta que yacía abierta y que este cayera en una de las prensas ocultas, por suerte Shadow ya se había espabilado para sacar a Sonic a tiempo de allí.

_Sonic!, Sonic!, Sonic!, ¡SONIC!_lo agitaba para lograr despertar al erizo azul

_mmm… ¿he?... ¿HE?_ se levantó de golpe_ ¡ARGH!_se quejó al sentir una gran punzada en su estómago la zona en la que había sido golpeado

_ ¡Sonic resiste!

_No te preocupes estoy bien..._de sur orbes empezaron a salir gruesas lágrimas al recordar el androide.

_ ¿Qué te ocurre?

_Scary...Scary...

_ ¿Qué sucede con él?

_¡Ese maldito de Eggman lo ha convertido en un androide!_lloró aún más fuerte

_Espera...ese androide... ¿Era ese zorro?

_ ¿Cómo es que no te has dado cuenta?_ le gritó a Shadow

_Caí en una trampa por buscarte faker_dijo enojado el oji-carmín_ pero veo que te preocupas más por el que por mí_ se levanta del suelo evitando mirar a Sonic,

_Lo siento Shad_se levanta igual del suelo y lo abraza_ ya sabes que te amo mucho Shad...perdona

_..._suspira_ esta bien_ se voltea y le da un suave beso en los labios del oji-esmeralda

_Shad... aun no puedo creer que haya robotizado a Scary

_Ese doctor se habrá dado cuenta algo sobre ese zorro negro como para hacerlo uno más de sus sirvientes, después de todo me ha dado una buena...ni siquiera pude verlo bien cuando me atacó...vencerme... ¿A MI? ¡LO ARE PEDAZOS!_exploto furioso, después miro a Sonic que tenía las orejas bajas_ lo siento Sonic...yo...

_No te preocupes Shads...será lo mejor...

_ ¿Qué?

_Cuando alguien es robotizado...ya no puede volver a la normalidad

_No me digas que piensas en verdad...

_Ya no hay modo...si queremos detener a Eggman...tendremos que..._sus ojos volvieron a llenarse de lagrimas

_Sonic..._Shadow recordó cuando Sonic le contó sobre su tío Chuck que también fue robotizado y quien jamás volvió a la normalidad al igual de nunca ser el mismo...solo una maquina más que fue destruido...otro doloroso pasado por parte del oji-esmeralda

_...destruir ese androide..._dijo soltando más las lágrimas.


	6. Chapter 6

La idea era dolorosa, si querían detener al Doctor Eggman tenían que destruir al nuevo androide y un amigo del erizo azul, pero la decisión estaba tomada y ya no podían volver atrás, Shadow se contactó con los amigos del oji-esmeralda para informales todo lo que había sucedido y adonde se dirigían.

_Recibido_ contesto el joven zorro_ ¿Cómo se encuentra Sonic?_ preguntó, ya que sabía que su amigo había tenido tragedias similares y el más doloroso fue perder a su único familiar, a su tío Chuck por culpa de ese detestable huevo podrido.

_Él está un poco agitado por la impresión...pero...creo… que estará bien

_De acuerdo...cuida mucho a mi hermano...él ha sufrido mucho

_Lo sé...yo me encargo_ y dicho esto corto la comunicación.

_Tails! ¿Qué pasó con Sonic?_ dijo una desesperada Amy

_Él está bien...pero el malvado de Eggman ha hecho de las suyas de nuevo_ dijo furioso el joven oji-azul

_ ¿Y ahora que hizo ese imbécil?_ grito furioso el equidna

_Ha robotizado a un compañero..._cerraba su puño al enojo que le provocaba aquel miserable científico

_ ¿Quién fue?...Sally...Bunny...

_No...

_ ¿Es aquel zorro que nos comentaste que atrapó para usarlo como carnada?

_Correcto...pero al parecer no lo quería usar de esa manera… tenemos que ayudar a Sonic y a Shadow de inmediato, los dos se dirigen a Green Hill, creen que Eggman empezara allí su ataque...Vamos!_ Sin perder tiempo todos se marcharon al encuentro contra el doctor Ivo Robotnik (Eggman)

Mientras tanto Eggman ya había llegado a la primera zona que destruiría, Green Hill, llamando a su nuevo androide ordeno capturar a todos los habitantes de ese lugar y destruir sin piedad al que se atreviera a desafiarlo.

_Jojojojojojojo! ahora todo Mobius será mío y gracias a este cachivache nadie me detendrá_ sin siquiera tardar todos los pobres animales, ya habían sido capturados y llevados al Egg Carrier 4

_objetivos capturados

_Muy bien hecho Metal Scary, ahora destruye todo este lugar, tanta naturaleza me enferma

_Recibido_ el androide se elevó por encima de Green Hill disparando un láser que provenía de su brazo destruyéndolo todo, a lo lejos el par de erizos podían observar toda la ola de destrucción ocasionada por la nueva arma de Eggman, los dos héroes se apresuraron a llegar observando el resultado del ataque.

_No...No…¡Eggman pagaras por esto!_enfurecido el oji-esmeralda se dirigió donde se encontraba el Egg Carrier

_Espera Sonic! No actúes precipitadamente_ le sujeto el brazo para que no avanzara más_ tenemos que analizar la situación y hacer un plan

_No podemos perder más tiempo, ese hijo de..._fue interrumpido por un golpe dado por el oji-carmín

_Cálmate de una vez!_suspiró_ veras que todo tiene una solución, hasta para ese zorro...

_Shadow...

El androide se dio cuenta de los intrusos por lo que se acercó rápidamente por detrás de ellos

_Enemigos detectados_ sin darles oportunidad de reaccionar los golpeó usando solo un brazo, en medio del aire volvió a darles un golpe estrellándoles contra el piso.

_Jojojojojo ¿de nuevo ustedes? ¿Creen poder vencerme ahora que tengo a este miserable zorro de mi lado?_ decía mientras aparecía junto con su nave de transporte (la pequeña)

_Mi...miserable_ se levantaba con dificultad el erizo azul_ te pateare ese trasero gordo que tienes!

_Que rata tan altanera... al estar así de herido aún se te da las ganas de insultarme jejeje que gracioso, pero si sigues molestando te destrozara tu pequeño y desdichado amigo.

_Maldito...

_O también podrías destruirlo, como lo hiciste con tu tío Chuck después de que lo robotizara jajajajajaja

_ Eso no pasara de nuevo!_grito el joven zorro oji-azul que se acercaba con "el tornado" empezando a dispararle al gordo pero Metal Scary lo protegió poniéndose él como escudo_Tsik!

_¡Sonikku tu novia esta también aquí!

_No te olvides de nosotros_ grito el equidna a lo lejos

_Minna!_dijeron al unísono los dos erizos

_¡Sonic, no podemos volver a su cuerpo a la normalidad pero si podemos hacer que su conciencia regrese!

_ ¿Estás seguro Tails?...pero mi tío...

_Por supuesto, en ese momento deteste no saber nada... pero... ya lo he descubierto solo tenemos que...

_Metal Scary deshazte de ese zorro primero_ ordenó Eggman y con la rapidez con el que contaba la maquina logra partir en dos la avioneta de Tails, pero por fortuna el pequeño zorro y la eriza salen antes de que fuese destruido.

_No será tan fácil esta vez Eggman!_ unidos empezaron a atacar al científico pero por culpa de Metal Scary todo fue en vano, recibiendo a cambio una serie de ataques por parte del androide, uno por uno fueron cayendo, sin embargo se volvieron a levantar para volver a atacarlo

_Esto se pone aburrido...ya acaba con ellos de una vez Scary

Entonces cuando todos empezaron a atacar de nuevo Metal Scary soltó una gran onda de energía que mando a volar a todos dejando graves heridas los únicos que podían ponerse de pie era el equidna, la eriza de ojos esmeralda, el joven zorro oji-azul y los dos erizos.

_Scary!...te salvare!_grito el mal herido oji-esmeralda_Tails! Necesito las Chaos emerald para dejar fuera de combate a Scary...

_S..sí.. Sonic...el problema es que no las tengo en este momento...están en un contenedor en mi taller...me tardaría varios minutos en llegar

_No te preocupes Tails_añadió Shadow_ Nosotros lo distraeremos mientras vas por ellas, por lo mientras podremos usar la mía_ saca la Chaos emerald verde

_De acuerdo_ despega usando sus dos colas_ las traeré lo más rápido posible

_A donde crees que vas pequeño zorro amarillo, ve tras el Metal Scary!

Para detener al androide Amy se lanza contra él usando su pico pico Hammer, logrando aturdirlo un poco, enseguida Shadow usa su Chaos spear derribándolo y Sonic usa su Spin dash pero por desgracia pudo agarrarlo de sus púas y azotarlo contra el suelo

_¡ARGH!¡_gritaba mientras seguía siendo golpeado contra el suelo

_¡Déjalo en paz!_se acercó de nuevo con su mazo

_Esta vez no eriza idiota_ el golpeo usando su cola que podía extenderse_ ¡Kyaaaaaa!_Amy cayo de cara al suelo, dejo de torturar al erizo azul para acabar con los dos restantes, Kuckles golpeaba a diestra a siniestra lo que logro buenos resultado pues pudo darles golpes bien acomodado en el abdomen del zorro, sumiendo u poco el metal de su cuerpo

_Mas golpes como esos y acabas hecho trizas

_ ¿Eso crees equidna?_ de la nada saco la Chaos emerald verde que traía Shadow

_ ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?_ mientras se revisaba por todos lados y en efecto no la traía ya consigo_ ¿En qué momento lo hizo?

_Cunado los tres me atacaron con esos ataques pude quitárselos…y ahora_ absorbiendo la energía de la Chaos emerald logro reparar parte las partes sumidas de su cuerpo_ No soy un androide cualquiera..._inmediatamente empezó a atacar a cada uno dejándolos fuera de combate...se acercó con lentitud al cuerpo inmóvil del oji-esmeralda alzándolo por el cuello y empezando a ahorcarlo_ Este será tu fin mi querido amigo Sonic the hedgehog

_S...Scary...ugh!

_Sera el fin de todo tu mundo...Sonic

_Scary...por favor... ¡vuelve en ti!...se…se q..que no deseas m...matar a nadie...detente...l..lucha…contra...el control de Eggman

_Para que luchar...él ha cumplido mi deseo...

_¿He?...acaso tu...

_Estoy consiente Sonic...estoy consciente de nuestra amistad que teníamos y lo que sentía por ti...pero eso se ha quedado atrás, junto con todo mi dolor y desesperación.

_ ¿Q...qué...quieres decir?

_No es de tu incumbencia...

_¡Mátalo de una puñetera vez maldito cachivache!_gritó Eggman que estaba desesperado por la charla

_¡Cállate!_el androide se volvió contra Eggman y le disparo con su brazo libre mandándolo por los aires

_¿P...por qué lo has he..cho? ¿No estabas siendo controlado por Eggman?

_En parte si...pero gracias a la esmeralda...me dejo libre...

_Pe...pero...entonces…por qué lo...haces?

_Odio...odio...hacia todos...esa es la razón_ apretaba más el cuello del erizo mientras que a la vez su apariencia se modifica gracias a la energía de la esmeralda_ despídete...Sonic...

_¡Altoooooo!_se pudo escuchar el grito de Tails, el cual llevaba las 6 Chaos Emerald, sin embargo las esmeraldas empezaron a brillar intensamente al igual que la esmeralda que traía Metal Scary, pero, estas se ennegrecieron lo que causo un susto por parte de Tails dejándolas caer, esto no era bueno, algo sumamente malo volvería a pasar.

_¡Me has engañado bastardo!..._una voz más grave y terrorífica provenía de los labios del oji-esmeralda que poco a poco se volvía dorado, y sus ojos cambiaban a un carmesí en espirales dándole un aspecto de demencia_ Te are pedazos escoria_ dicho esto mostró una sonrisa psicópata mostrando sus dientes puntiagudos, para después destrozarle el brazo entero.

_ ¿Pero qué?_ se alejó de Sonic inmediatamente

_Juega un rato conmigo...vale jejejejeje_se acerco al androide pero esta vez destruyéndole la pierna izquierda

_Tienes una fuerza increíble...Sonic...acabemos con esto_Scary se abalanzo contra Fleetway Super Sonic, sin darle ni siquiera un golpe, es más el endemoniado Erizo dorado solo jugaba con él, aburriéndose al poco rato y atravesarle el abdomen.

_Es aburrido que no puedas sentir esto...pero al menos veré un espectáculo de luces_ sin piedad le destruye las otras dos extremidades ante la mirada de miedo de Tails que intentaba despertar a todos sus amigos, siendo Shadow el único que logro levantarse y mirar al androide que estaba en el suelo casi desecho.

_Parece que eres duro...ni con eso has explotado...mmm yo quiero ver como explotas_ dijo haciendo un puchero.

_¡...!_ Metal Scary empezó a actuar extraño cosa que Shadow percato, el androide actuaba como si no supiera que estaba pasando hasta que miro al erizo dorado

_Mmmm que pasa si te corto la cabeza...apuesto a que así explotas_ sonríe sádicamente

_¡...!_trato de moverse cosa que ya no lograba por su estado, algo extraño le estaba ocurriendo

Shadow se acercó un poco para observar la situación reconociendo a Sonic en el estado en el que temía volver a estar, en su forma Fleetway, después poso la mirada en el androide que, podría decirse, lucia asustado, en ese momento empezó a escuchar una voz que al parecer nadie podía escuchar...

_"¡Ayúdenme!"_

_"¿Qué está pasando?"_

_"¡Sonic! ¿Eres tú?...eres tu ¿verdad?"_

_Es hora de hacerte añicos...espero no me defraudes con el espectáculo de luces_ reía mientras se preparaba para atacar

_"¿Que...que vas a hacerme? ¡...No...No...lo hagas soy yo...Scary!"_

_"¿Sonic...que sucede contigo?...es por mi apariencia...lo sé...me veo extraño y ahora no sé por qué estoy desecho...¿lo..lo has hecho tú?...si he causado algún mal...perdón...nunca quise lastimar a alguien"_

Shadow empezó a llorar se oía tan asustado...y Sonic no podía escucharlo… escuchar sus lamentos, trato de levantarse para detenerlo...

_"Es culpa mía lo sé...lo sé...lo sé...debo morir...hazlo Sonic... mátame...no sé muy bien lo que paso...pero ahora estoy seguro, al ver todo estos destrozos que soy el culpable...como me hubiera gustado vivir pacíficamente...vivir feliz...pero eso nunca se volverá realidad...jejeje...sayonara"_

Antes de que Shadow pudiera detenerlo Fleetway ya había cortado la cabeza del androide y al final el cuerpo de este explotara en mil pedazos.

_Jejeje no me has decepcionado con las luces ajajajajaa.

_ ¿¡Sonic que has hecho!?_Gritó Shadow

_ ¿mmm?...vaya…vaya que tenemos aquí...un pobre diablo...

_Sonic...lucha contra Fleetway!

_¡Patético! jajaja...uhgt_un gran dolor de cabeza le atacaba_ parece que quiere volver...jejeje...él me debe una..._de repente cae al suelo desmayado volviendo a su color normal.

_¡Sonic...Sonic!_le sacudía

_S..Shadow... ¿qué paso?...

_Tu otro yo...volvió_ agachaba sus orejas

_¿He?_ se levanta_ ¿dónde está Scary?

_Esta allí..._señalo a unos cuantos pedazos del cual una vez fue el androide

_No...no me digas que yo...

_...

_No puede ser..._no pudo contener sus lágrimas y empezó a llorar mientras que el erizo bicolor lo abrazaba.

El tiempo paso Green Hill se fue recuperando poco a poco, al igual que todos los involucrados en la pelea, todos iban olvidando aquel accidente, Sonic por supuesto intentaba como poder quitarse la molesta presencia de Fleetway cosa que le sería imposible, ya que era parte de él y de cualquier otra forma tenía que lograr controlarlo.

Inevitablemente también se fueron olvidando también, de aquel zorro que llego un día, un zorro sin hogar, por supuesto Sonic y Shadow nunca lo olvidaron, le prepararon una pequeña tumba, yendo a visitarlo frecuentemente.

_¿Shadow...crees que el estará bien?

_El estará en un lugar mejor_ le besaba la frente para hacerlo sentir mejor...

_¿Sabes?

_mmm?

_El creía que éramos una linda pareja_ le sonreía

_Vaya...jeje

_Creo que deberíamos contarle a nuestros amigos sobre nosotros ¿no crees?

_ ¿Estás seguro?

_Claro...aunque me hubiera gustado que Scary estuviera aquí...

_No te preocupes por el...vamos Sonic está empezando a hacer frío

_Ok...vayámonos..._volviendo atrás dijo_Sayonara Scary...gracias por cuidarme cuando Shadow se fue de viaje..._como si fuera una respuesta un agradable viento cálido pasó sobre la mejilla del erizo oji-esmeralda.


End file.
